fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Pozwól, że zrobię to za ciebie
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Izabela podsuwa Fineaszowi pomysł, by pomóc Fretce na egzaminie. Tymczasem Ferb nie może się zdecydować pomiędzy Claire, a Stephanie. Zoltan ma nareszcie czas, by odpocząć od Moranici, więc postanawia spędzić trochę czasu z synem. Tymczasem Fretka, Stefa, Jeremiasz i pozostali maturzyści rozpoczynają zmagania z egzaminem dojrzałości. Summer i Baljeet przeżywają swoją pierwszą kłótnię. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Fineasz Flynn; *Zack Davenport; *Ferb Fletcher; *Claire Curvehead; *Stephanie Winner; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Biwakujący mężczyzna z synem; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport Scenariusz (Główne pomieszczenie szkoły. Zoltan rozmawia przez telefon) Zoltan: Tak, tak... pamiętam. (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan: Tak! Pieniądze są bezpieczne, nie martw się, echhh... (Z windy wysiada Izabela) Izabela: Dzień dobry, Zoltan! Zoltan: Csiii... a nie, to tylko Izabela. (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan: Co?! Ona nie próbuje mnie okraść! Dobra, kończę, bo strasznie się martwisz jak na osobę, która wyjechała pięć minut temu. (Zoltan rozłącza się) Zoltan: Co za kobieta... Izabela: Co się stało? Zoltan: Moranica wyjechała do Sztokholmu na tę całą Eurowizję. (Ktoś dzwoni do Zoltana) Zoltan: O, patrz, znowu dzwoni. Masakra jakaś... Cały czas się pyta, czy moje pieniądze są bezpieczne! (Zoltan odrzuca połączenie) Izabela: To może zmień telefon? Zoltan: Zwariowałaś? Ona ma numer do wszystkich moich czterystu telefonów! Izabela: Echhhh... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pozwól, że zrobię to za ciebie. (Łazienka w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Czerwonowłosy czesze włosy Izabeli) Izabela: Nie podoba mi się ta fryzura. Zrób inną. Fineasz: Robię ci fryzurę już od dwóch godzin. Co ci nie pasuje? Izabela: Echhh... ostatnio jestem jakaś wiecznie wkurzona. Fineasz: Aha. Ale szkoda, że nie widziałaś Fretki. Ma dzisiaj maturę z matmy. Podstawę. Taka jest poddenerwowana, że prawie wyrzuciła wszystkie swoje długopisy za okno. Izabela: Uuuu... biedna. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zestresuje tak bardzo, że nie zrobi żadnego zadania. Fineasz: Właśnie tego najbardziej się boję. Izabela: Gdyby istniał sposób, by przejąć nad nią kontrolę i zrobić za nią wszystkie zadania... Fineasz: Ty! Dobry pomysł! Ale... to chyba trochę nieuczciwe. Izabela: A kto zauważy? Fineasz: Echhh... no, no dobrze. Ale w razie czego to twoja wina! (Apartament Zoltana. Mężczyzna leży na kanapie. Nagle kładzie się na drugim boku, jednak po kilkunastu sekundach znowu zmienia pozycję. Z windy wysiada Zack) Zack: O, hej, tato. Co robisz? Zoltan: Zapomniałem, co robiłem, zanim Moranica się we mnie zadurzyła. Zack: Ja będę pił kakao. (Zack wyciąga z szafki opakowanie kakao, otwiera i je proszek ze środka) Zoltan: Ej, a ty wiesz, że kakao się pije z mlekiem? Zack: Ach, no tak! (Zack wyciąga z lodówki mleko i na zmianę pije mleko i je proszek kakao) Zoltan: Ej, co ja mogę robić?! Zack: Może obejrzyj telewizję. Zoltan: Nie! Teraz wszędzie będą te wywiady z Moranicą ze Sztokholmu. Zack: Moranica jest ze Sztokholmu?! (Zoltan robi facepalm'a) Zoltan: A może spędzimy razem trochę czasu, co ty na to? Zack: Okej! To co robimy? (Pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb siedzi na łóżku, a po pokoju maszerują wkurzone Claire i Stephanie) Stephanie: Jak to jeszcze się nie zdecydowałeś?! Przecież wiadomo, że to mnie powinieneś wybrać! Claire: O nie, nie pozwalaj se, blondi! Stephanie: Ale to oczywiste, że mnie wybierze. Jestem od ciebie sto razy lepsza we wszystkim. Ferb: Dajcie... dajcie mi święty spokój! Chcę w spokoju pomyśleć. Claire: Echhh... no dobra. (Stephanie i Claire wychodzą z pokoju) (Tymczasem blisko sali, gdzie odbywa się matura. Fineasz i Izabela stoją na korytarzu, którego fragment zablokowany jest polem siłowym) Izabela: Mam tylko nadzieję, że twoja moc przedrze się przez to pole. Fineasz: Spoko, spoko, ono odpycha tylko ludzi i dźwięk. (Fineasz zamyka oczy. Tymczasem na sali. Fretka siedzi na samym końcu pomieszczenia, a Stefa i Jeremiasz z przodu) Fretka (w myślach): Skup się, kobieto! (Nagle we Fretkę wstępuje Fineasz. Chłopak zaczyna czytać zadanie, po czym szybko zaznacza odpowiedź. Nagle Fretka wraca do siebie) (Na korytarzu. Fineasz otwiera oczy) Izabela: I co? Fineasz: Te zadania są banalne! No nic, wracam do jej ciała. (Fineasz zamyka oczy. Izabela wyjmuje z kieszeni marker i dorysowuje chłopakowi wąsy) Izabela: Hehe... (Apartament Zoltana. Zoltan i Zack siedzą na telefonach) Zoltan: Zack? (Chwila ciszy) Zack: Mówiłeś coś? (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan: Mówiłeś coś? (Chwila ciszy) Zack: Aha. (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan: Okej. (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan: Ej, napisali w Internecie, że idealnym sposobem jest wyjazd z dzieckiem pod namiot do lasu. (Chwila ciszy. Nagle Zoltan wstaje) Zoltan: Pakuj się! Lecimy do lasu! (Tymczasem na korytarzu. Fineasz wraca do siebie) Fineasz: Uciekamy! Kończą już! (Fineasz i Izabela uciekają. Z sali wychodzą maturzyści. Stefa i Jeremiasz zatrzymują się pod ścianą i czekają. Jako jedna z ostatnich wychodzi skwaszona Fretka) Stefa: Co ty taka smutna? Jak ci poszło? Fretka: Cholera... chyba przespałam cały egzamin. Słabo pamiętam, co się działo, ale jak zaczęłam czytać pierwsze zadanie, to już oddawaliśmy! Jeremiasz: Jasny piorun! Boli cię głowa? Fretka: No właśnie nie. Jestem zdrowa jak ryba. Jeremiasz: Chodź, zrobię ci kawy. Może przybędzie ci trochę energii. A, i kupię ci czekoladę. Podobno pomaga w koncentracji. (Pokój Baljeet'a i Buforda. Baljeet siedzi na łóżku z Summer i patrzą na tablet) Summer: Zaraz powinny być. Odśwież jeszcze raz. (Baljeet przeciąga palcem po urządzeniu) Baljeet: Nie ma. (Baljeet znowu przeciąga palcem po urządzeniu. Nagle oboje podskakują z ekscytacji) Summer: Nareszcie są! Zadania z matematyki z tegorocznej matury! (Baljeet opiera tablet o ścianę, a oboje kładą się na łóżku. Baljeet pobiera plik) Summer: W pierwszym będzie C! To przecież oczywiste! Baljeet: A w drugim... czekaj, liczę... B! Summer: W kolejnym to będzie... chwila, muszę pomyśleć... D! Baljeet: Eeeem... Summer, wydaje mi się, że to C będzie. Summer: Dlaczego C? Baljeet: Bo spójrz, te trójkąty mają tutaj kąt wspólny. Summer: Ale przecież taki trójkąt nie może istnieć, więc to będzie D - "Nie istnieje trójkąt AB'B". Baljeet: Ja sądzę, że to C - "Trójkąt AB'C jest trójkątem rozwartokątnym". Summer: Ale to bez sensu! Spójrz na te okręgi. Skoro są styczne wewnętrznie, to trójkąt AB'B musi mieć dwa kąty proste! Tak wynika z rysunku i danych w poleceniu. Baljeet: Hmmm... dlaczego kłócimy się nad tak prostym zadaniem? Przecież to matura podstawowa. Matura jest prosta! Summer, to będzie odpowiedź C. Summer: Baljeet, proszę cię, nie... to będzie D. Baljeet: To będzie C! Przypatrz się temu zadaniu dokładnie! (Wieczór. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w pokoju i rozmawiają) Ferb: Z tymi babami to ledwo idzie wytrzymać. (Ktoś puka do drzwi) Ferb: Proszę! (Do środka wchodzi Claire z gorącą herbatą) Claire: Hej, Ferb... zrobiłam ci herbaty. Tej twojej ulubionej. (Claire kładzie herbatę na stoliku) Claire: To ja nie przeszkadzam. Papa! (Claire posyła Ferbowi buziaka, po czym wychodzi z pokoju) Fineasz: No ja się nie dziwię, teraz obie będą ci się podlizywać. (Do pokoju wchodzi Stephanie. Dziewczyna ma mokre włosy i założony na sobie zielony szlafrok) Stephanie: Fineasz, zostaw nas samych. Idź do tej swojej Izabeli. Fineasz: Eeem... okej? (Fineasz niepewnie wychodzi z pokoju) Ferb: Czemu go wygoniłaś? (Stephanie zrzuca z siebie szlafrok. Ferb gwiżdże z wrażenia) Stephanie: Wiesz, we troje... we troje jest niezły tłok. Dwoje wystarczy. (W jakimś lesie. Księżyc zachodzi. Zoltan i Zack stoją na jakiejś polanie) Zack: Jak się rozkłada ten namiot? Zoltan: Po prostu wciśnij ten niebieski guzik. (Zack pochyla się nad małym pakunkiem, na którym są dwa przyciski. Wciska niebieski. Po chwili pakunek robi się coraz większy i rozkłada się. Po kilkunastu sekundach na tym miejscu stoi duży drewniany dom) Zoltan: No, nasz namiot gotowy! Męski głos: To jest namiot?! (Zoltan i Zack odwracają się. Zauważają mężczyznę z długimi włosami i brodą, który jest ubrany jak leśnik) Zoltan: A pan to kto? Mężczyzna: Przyjechałem tutaj na biwak z moim synem. Pan widzę też... Ale oświecę pana. To nie jest namiot. Zoltan: A niby co? Mężczyzna: Domek. Zwyczajny domek. Zoltan: Dla mnie to jest namiot. Ma trzy sypialnie z wodnymi łóżkami, salę kinową, basen, dwie łazienki, salę ucztow... Mężczyzna: A idź pan w... w nie powiem co! (Mężczyzna idzie) Zoltan: O co mu mogło chodzić? Zack: Komu? Zoltan: Echhh... chodź, pozjeżdżamy ze zjeżdżalni do basenu. Zack: Którego basenu? Z piłeczkami? Zoltan: Ajj, szlag, wiedziałem... zapomniałem zaprojektować zjeżdżalni dla dzieci do basenu z piłeczkami! Ten facet miał rację. Co to za namiot?! (W G-Tech'u, następny dzień. Stefa wychodzi wykąpana z łazienki. Zauważa Fretkę pijącą kawę) Stefa: Fretka! Która to dzisiaj kawa?! Fretka: Siódma. Stefa: Siódma?! Zwariowałaś?! Chcesz dostać zawału na tym egzaminie? Choć... dzisiaj rozszerzona matma. Jak zobaczę zadania, to też dostanę. No cóż, ubieraj się, za pół godziny zaczyna się egzamin! (Tymczasem w pokoju Baljeet'a i Summer. Baljeet stoi przy drzwiach) Baljeet: Przeczytaj to zadanie jeszcze raz! To na pewno będzie odpowiedź C! (Baljeet wychodzi wściekły z pokoju. Spotyka na korytarzu Fineasza i Izabelę) Fineasz: Baljeet? Czemu jesteś taki wściekły? Baljeet: Uch... całą noc kłóciliśmy się o odpowiedź w zadaniu z wczorajszej matury! Fineasz: Wy nie macie nic innego do roboty? Baljeet: A wy co teraz robicie? Izabela: Eeee... myyy... na pole idziemy! Będziemy uprawiać... Fineasz (przerywa dziewczynie): Seks! Znaczy się, zboże. (Izabela strzela Fineasza z liścia) Izabela: Echh, tobie to tylko jedno w głowie! (Na sali, gdzie odbywają się matury. Wszyscy maturzyści siedzą na swoich miejscach. Fretka siedzi na końcu i podjada czekoladę, licząc, że nikt nie zauważy) Nauczyciel: Za chwilę rozdamy arkusze i... (Nauczyciel podchodzi do Fretki i wyrywa jej czekoladę z rąk) Nauczyciel: Ej, co ty, posłanka Pawłowicz jesteś?! (Nauczyciel wraca na przód sali, zjadając po drodze jeden rządek czekolady. Pozostali nauczyciele rozdają arkusze. Gdy kończą to robić, siadają na swoich miejscach) Nauczyciel: Także niech moc będzie z wami i niech los wam sprzyja! (Tymczasem w lesie. Ktoś puka do drzwi domku. Zack otwiera i zauważa w nich dziesięcioletniego chłopca) Chłopak: Hej. Zack: Cześć. A ty do kogo? Chłopak: Przyjechałem tutaj z tatą. Podobno u was wczoraj był. On jest wielkim fanem tych wszystkich lasów i innych. Powiedziałem, że idę nad jezioro. Mogę u was posiedzieć na Wi-Fi? Zack: Eeee... okej. (Chłopak wchodzi do środka, a Zack idzie do swojego pokoju. Chłopak rozgląda się. Nikogo nie ma. Otwiera okno, za którym stoi jego ojciec) Mężczyzna: Szybko, rzucaj! (Chłopak bierze ekspres do kawy i rzuca go za okno. Mężczyzna łapie i odstawia na ziemię. Tak samo dzieje się z mikrofalówką, konsolą do gier i diamentowym laptopem. Chłopak chwyta stojącą na stoliku wazę i rzuca ją za okno. Ojcu nie udaje się złapać przedmiotu, przez co waza rozbija się) Mężczyzna: Szlag! Głos Zoltana: Co tu się dzieje? (Chłopak odwraca się i dostrzega Zoltana w niebieskim szlafroku i szczoteczką do zębów w dłoni. Mężczyzna tymczasem zaczyna pakować wszystkie rzeczy do worka, a po chwili ucieka spod okna) Chłopak: Eeee... ja przyszedłem tu na Wi-Fi. Zoltan: Na Wi-Fi? Niech zgadnę, mój syn cię tu wpuścił? Chłopak: A co cię to interesuje, dziadku? Zoltan: Ej, ej, kulturalnie do starszych! Chłopak: Pfff... jeszcze czego. To już nie twoje czasy, to nie średniowiecze. (Zoltan podchodzi do chłopca) Zoltan: Proszę stąd wyjść! Chłopak: Zmuś mnie. (Zoltan chce złapać chłopca za ucho, jednak dzieciak w ostatniej chwili łapie go za rękę i przerzuca za siebie. Zoltan ląduje za oknem) Chłopak: Haha, jaki słabiak! (Do domu wbiega ojciec chłopca, po czym szybko zamyka drzwi na klucz. Zoltan próbuje wskoczyć do domku przez okno, jednak chłopak w ostatniej chwili je zamyka. Zoltan uderza policzkiem w szybę) Mężczyzna: A ten, co cię wpuścił, to gdzie? Chłopak: Poszedł na górę. (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Maturzyści wychodzą z sali. Jeremiasz i Stefa po wyjściu stają pod ścianą i czekają na Fretkę. Dziewczyna wychodzi) Stefa: I jak ci poszło? Fretka: Cholera, skończyło się, jak zakodowałam pracę! Jeremiasz: Co?! Ja po 30 minutach skończyłem pierwsze zadanie, ale żeby zdążyć się tylko zakodować? Fretka: No nie wiem, tylko to pamiętam. Żadnego zadania! Muszę... muszę napić się kawy. (Pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Zielonowłosy rysuje na kartce jakiś projekt. Nagle do pokoju wbiegają Claire i Stephanie) Claire: Ferb! Mamy już dość milczenia! Gadaj, którą z nas wybierasz! Już! (Na korytarzu. Baljeet siedzi na kanapie i czyta na telefonie zadanie, o które się pokłócił z Summer. Z windy wysiada Fineasz z Izabelą) Baljeet: Och, Fineasz, nareszcie! Mamy z Summer pewien problem. Fineasz: Ale... (Baljeet łapie Fineasza za rękę i ciągnie go do swojego pokoju. Wchodzą tam. W środku siedzi Summer. Po całym pokoju walają się kartki z tym samym rysunkiem dwóch okręgów i trzech trójkątów) Fineasz: Co się... Baljeet: Rozwiąż to zadanie! Mamy z Summer spór o odpowiedź. Ja twierdzę, że to C, a Summer, że D. (Fineasz czyta zadanie) Fineasz: Przecież to chyba oczywiste, że A - "Trójkąt AA'B jest równoboczny"! (Baljeet i Summer spoglądają na siebie czerwoni jak buraki) Fineasz: A nie mogliście po ludzku sprawdzić w odpowiedziach? (Fineasz oddaje Baljeet'owi telefon) Fineasz: Pfff... najmądrzejsi w szkole... (Fineasz otwiera drzwi i już wychodzi, gdy nagle Baljeet przemawia) Baljeet: Ej, ale w odpowiedziach jest napisane, że to B! (Fineasz wraca do pokoju) Fineasz: Co? Baljeet: B - "Trójkąt ABC jest trójkątem równoramiennym prostokątnym". Fineasz: Pokaż to! (Fineasz zabiera telefon Baljeet'owi i przygląda się rysunkowi) Fineasz: Hmmm... |AB| to średnica mniejszego okręgu, ale skąd wiadomo, że łuk AC ma taką samą długość jak BC? Skąd to można wywnioskować? (Tymczasem w lesie. Zoltan i Zack stoją przed domem. Z okna wyglądają mężczyzna z synem) Mężczyzna: Haha! Dziesięciolatek was oszukał! (Mężczyzna i dziecko zamykają okno) Zoltan: Uchhh... muszę pomyśleć, jak odzyskać ten domek! (Zoltan idzie w stronę lasu. Do Zack'a dzwoni nieznany numer. Zack odbiera) Zack: Halo? Po drugiej stronie: Zack? To ja, Jasmine! Zack: Ooo, hej, ptysiu! Dawno się nie odzywałaś. Jasmine (po drugiej stronie): Bo dużo miałam ostatnio do roboty. Wiesz, Brenda kazała mi śledzić córkę prezydenta i ją porwać. Zack: Achhh, to fajnie! Ja teraz jestem z ojcem na biwaku... (Tymczasem między drzewami. Zoltan chodzi i myśli) Zoltan: Jak by to można zrobić? (Nagle Zoltan słyszy potężny ryk) Zoltan: Zack, musisz tak głośno bekać?! (Na głowę Zoltana spada ślina) Zoltan: Co... (Zoltan odwraca się i widzi wielkiego stojącego niedźwiedzia. Przerażony mężczyzna odskakuje pod drzewo) Zoltan: AAAA!!! Na pomoc! Nie atakuj mnie, proszę! Ja... zapłacę ci! Jak mnie nie zjesz, to dam ci ze dwa miliardy dolców. Kupisz sobie tyle rybek, ile będziesz chciał. (Niedźwiedź już szykuje łapę do ataku, jednak nagle ktoś rzuca w niego wielkim kamieniem. Zwierzę przewraca się, a kamień ląduje obok niego. Niedźwiedź zaczyna krwawić. Zoltan spogląda w lewo i zauważa Fretkę) Zoltan: Fretka?! Fretka (szybko mówi): Tak, to ja. Czuję się fantastycznie! Jestem jakaś szybsza, silniejsza... Zoltan: Co ty zrobiłaś? Dodałaś Red Bull'a zamiast mleka do kawy? Fretka (szybko mówi): Nie, ale wypiłam jakieś siedemnaście kaw i... Zoltan: Co?! Siedemnaście kaw? Fretka (szybko mówi): Tak, czuję, że mogę zrobić wszystko! Wiem, Zoltan! Załóżmy partię polityczną! Zoltan: Co? O czym ty bredzisz? Fretka (szybko mówi): Ja będę prezesem, ty będziesz ministrem skarbu państwa! Razem dostaniemy się do Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych! Zoltan: Dziewczyno, opanuj się! Fretka (szybko mówi): Kiedy ja nie mogę, mam w sobie tyle energii i... Zoltan: To mi pomóż! (W G-Tech'u. Pokój Baljeet'a i Buforda. Baljeet, Summer i Fineasz myślą nad zadaniem) Fineasz: Skąd wiadomo, że długości tych łuków są równe? (Do pokoju wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Fineasz, chodź, szybko! Fineasz: Ale my tu... Izabela: Fineasz!!! Fineasz: Echhh... no dobrze. (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju) Baljeet: Przecież nie da się wywnioskować, że te łuki są równej długości! Summer: Hej, a co jest napisane pod tym rysunkiem? (Baljeet powiększa stronę) Baljeet: "Wskazówka: Długości łuków AC i BC są równe". (Tymczasem przed pokojem Fineasza i Ferba. Czerwonowłosy i Izabela podsłuchują, co się dzieje w środku) Izabela: Masz tę swoją zdolność, nie? Weź przejmij kontrolę nad Ferbem i powiedz, że wybierasz Claire! Fineasz: Ale... to trochę nieuczciwe! Izabela: A chcesz, żeby on wybrał Steph? Fineasz: No... no nie. Izabela: No to do roboty! (Fineasz zamyka oczy. Tymczasem w środku) Stephanie: Wybierz w końcu! Ferb: Podjąłem decyzję. Claire: I?! Ferb: Claire... wybieram ciebie! (Ferb przytula się do Claire. Wkurzona Stephanie wychodzi z pokoju. Nagle Ferb wraca do siebie) Ferb: Zaraz... co się stało? Claire: Ale co? Ferb: Wybrałem ciebie? Claire: No... tak. Ferb: A to dziwne. Nie pamiętam... ale to nic, i tak Steph jako moja dziewczyna to nie jest dobry pomysł. Za dużo razy dostałem od niej patelnią, by się z nią teraz spotykać. (Tymczasem w lesie. Fretka wspina się po ścianie budynku. Rozbija okno i wskakuje do środka. Idzie na korytarz i widzi dwóch złodziei) Fretka (szybko mówi): Och, to wy! Zoltan kazał mi was wygonić! Zatem już, a sio, a sio! (Fretka łapie mężczyznę i chłopca za kołnierze i ciągnie ich w stronę wyjścia z domu) Mężczyzna: Zostaw nas! (Fretka kopie w drzwi nogą. Drzwi wypadają z zawiasów, a dziewczyna wyrzuca mężczyznę i chłopaka na schody. Zoltan i Zack wbiegają do środka) Zoltan: Ha! To nie wasz dom, więc wynocha stąd! (Zoltan zamyka za sobą drzwi) Zoltan: Zaraz, dlaczego tutaj tak pusto?! Zack... Zack: Tak? Zoltan: Już nigdy więcej nie wyjedziemy do lasu. Jak coś takiego zaproponuję, strzel mnie z liścia w twarz! (Zack strzela Zoltana z liścia w twarz) Zoltan: Ała! Za co to? Zack: No powiedziałeś, że jak już nigdy więcej nie wyjedziemy do lasu, to mam cię strzelić z liścia! (Następny dzień, poranek. Łazienka w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Czerwonowłosy czesze swoją dziewczynę) Izabela: Co dzisiaj Fretka pisze? Fineasz: Angielski. Izabela: Aaa, to chyba jej nie pomożemy... Fineasz: Nom, żebyś ty widziała, co się z nią stało. Przez to władanie nad jej ciałem, nie pamiętała nic z egzaminu. Myślała, że go przespała. Wypiła wczoraj tyle kaw, że teraz ją strasznie głowa boli... Izabela: Serio? Cholera, nie pomyślałam o tym! Szlag, sami pogorszyliśmy sprawę. Fineasz: Ale przynajmniej z matmy podstawy i rozszerzenia będzie miała dużo procent... (Napisy końcowe) (Praga. Brenda siedzi przed komputerem. Nawiązuje połączenie wideo z jakimś mężczyzną) Mężczyzna: O co chodzi? Proszę szybko, mam dzisiaj dużo do załatwienia! Brenda: Mam pana córkę. Mężczyzna: Cór... córkę?! Ale skąd?! Echh... ile pani za nią żąda? Brenda: Nie chcę pieniędzy. Chcę nawiązać z panem współpracę. Mężczyzna: Współpracę? Brenda: Tak. Od dłuższego czasu szukam kogoś, kto mógłby dla mnie zdobyć władzę nad światem. Pan nadaje się do tego zadania idealnie. Mężczyzna: Nie zrobię czegoś takiego! Brenda: Och, spokojnie, spokojnie... mnie chodzi o realną władzę. Tytuł "władcy świata" se pan będziesz mógł zatrzymać. Moja propozycja jest nie do odrzucenia. Może pan uzyskać przecież tytuł większy niż "prezydent"... i "Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej"... KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *